Darkness
Darkness is the king when it comes to medium and close range. Though not as good as Gravity at close-range combat, its fast bullets allow it to hit medium-range targets easily while its contact and close-range spells allow it to defend at close range. Its color palette consists of different shades of green and gray. This element should be mainly used for close and medium range combat against one person. If every given the choice to go against a group, don't. Players tend to stay far from their opponent so most of Darkness spells won't be helpful. This element can be great with combos though. With most of the moves that can deal moderate damage, adding it to a combo would help. Added at the date of launchment from the game (Was not introduced by updates) This Element costs 650 gems and is the third last Element at the store. This Element can be fused with Light to create Void. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Adequately High * Speed : Average * Defense: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Player Rating Most players would be extremely disappointed with Darkness, as it does not live up to its 650 diamond cost. With its slow attacks and long recharge times, this Element struggles against long-range and a full Darkness set can be easily killed from afar. However, experienced players use some Darkness moves in their moveset, as its high damage moves are great with combos. They also find ways to use it in close range combat with desisive thinking and split-second trickery Somber Brisk: * This move allows the User to shoot flame-like projectiles at any position. A symbol spawns beneath the User and projectiles fly forth. The projectiles are a mixture of colours containing dark green and dark gray. Wherever the projectiles meet contact with, they stick to that position and act as flames. If a player touches the flames, they will acquire burn damage, even if they are not touching it. It is different from other flames since this one deals damage when the player isn't in the flame unlike Fire and Lava. If the projectiles manage to hit a person, the person would be damaged by the impact and by the flames that have been created on the ground. ** Damage: Same as Flurry heave with burn *** Note: The flames do more damage than the projectile making contact. When projectiles are shot, move to a different location around the User in order to avoid running into the flames. Murky Missiles: * The User summons Dark Missiles from thin air above a specific location to deal medium damage. Missiles will be shot at the position where the cursor is above when activated. A symbol will appear below the User and at the position activated. At almost an instant, spikes of Darkness will appear above the symbol out of thin air that are pointed at the position in a slanted position. The spikes will then drop and slowly but quickly sink into the position to deal moderate damage. The spikes create a mini explosion when coming in contact with an object such as the ground. The opposer is damaged due to the mini explosions or spike. Please be aware that this attack has a limited range and will not work anywhere around the map. It will only work a specific distance from the User. ** About 25 Damage (per Spike and Explosion) *** Note: At times, damage will be dealt before the spikes reach the destination. Either stay a large distance away from the User or keep constantly moving to avoid this attack. This attack is difficult to dodge so it would be better to stay at a distance. Once the User has used this attack, it is safe to go near the User, but not for long. Deprived Eradication: * The User creates a Dark Pillar around them that deals damage and heals the User. A symbol will spawn below the User that has a wide range. A Dark Pillar will then spawn that would damage players and heal the User. The Pillar is of dark gray on the inside and dark green on the out. This is a handy move if the User is willing to deal damage and regenerate. This move has to be close to the opposer in order for it to work. ** About 200 Damage, Heals about 150 Health *** Note: The User will be unable to use this move for about 10 more seconds so you shouldn't be worried about it coming up again any time soon. That 10 seconds of the deactivated move allows an open attack to be made. If this move ever begins to happen, do not fear it if you have high Health since Health regenerates fast in the game. If you have low Health, then run. *** Note: The User's max amount of Health to be taken would be 150 Health. No matter how many people are affected by the move, whether 2 or more, the User will only regain 150 Health. Void of Terror: * The User activates a close range move by punching or kicking the opponent into the air. The opposer is caught by the User's magic and either gets hurt by a beam or an explosion. The opponent can be seen to be struggling as they are lifted up into the air. A Darkness symbol forms beneath the User that has a very short distance to reach. Anyone near or within that symbol is kicked or punched into the air and so on. A greenish greyish trail can be seen coming from the victim's neck as they rise. The beam that comes down on the opposer is of dark gray at the center and dark green on the outside just like Deprived Eradication. The explosion has the same colour scheme. A small pool of the same colour appears below the beam. This either means that the beam came up from the ground or that it came down from the sky to that puddle. The User is stuck in place and unable to use other moves. The opposer is also stuck in the User's grasp and can not use their moves. ** Damage: 411 it deals 52 + 46 on kicks and 313(sometimes it deals 463) *** Note: This attack leaves both of the players, User and victim, vulnerable. Neither can use an attack. If you attempt to save a person with low health from the User, the damage will still be done. As soon as he attack is done, both players' moves will activate. Thus, you either run before the User uses Somber Brisk or Murky Missiles. Or you can use an Ultimate. Gloomy Glare (Ultimate) * The User floats into the air and creates a drastic beam that can do high damage and stun the opponent. The User is quite vulnerable in this position when in groups. A large Darkness symbol spawns around the User as they float into the air. The symbol stays till the Spell is finished. A sphere of dark green on the inside and dark gray on the out engulfs the User. It is an adequate size that is 3x bigger than the User. The User then shoots out a beam of the same colour scheme at any position in the map that is within the Darkness Barrier created. This move pushes back the opponent as the User hits them but it also stuns them. The User must constantly move the beam in order to keep the damage going. The sphere and beam both shrink as the beam continues to be used. The damage dealt is still the same as it was when it was its original size but with a small range. The User will then fall to the floor after the attack. The User will have his moves deactivated until he hits the floor. ** About 30 Damage (each 0.5 seconds the beam makes contact) *** Note: Hide behind a wall because the beam will not deal damage. Though it seems that the beam can go through the wall, it's just a visual glitch. No damage can be done. When the User is distracted, you can creep up under the sphere to use a move as soon as he comes down. Be careful not to be spotted or the User will aim at you. *** The Ultimate will also not deal damage if the target is on a specifically inclined surface like a hill, as a glitch prevents this from happening so. Use this to your advantage. *** Note: Whenever a person is in the process of starting or doing an Ultimate, they can still be damaged. Category:Elements Category:How do I get presents?